naruto ball z
by BetoXD
Summary: hola esta es mi prumer historia


**este fic contiene:**

 **1:** jutsus de otros fics

 **2:** los nombres de todas las tecnicas son en español

 **3:** inventare varios jutsus

 **4:** y varias cosas que ustedes luego veran

 **la historia va despues de el torneo de fuerza de zeno-sama**

 **vemos a un chico rubio de aparentemente 5 años su nombre era naruto perseguido por una multitud de gente en eso en un descuido el niño cae**

 **naruto:** por favor dejenme en paz yo no les hice nada

 **aldeano 1:** que tu no nos hiciste nada mataste a nuestra familia, todos nosotros terminaremos lo que el cuarto hokage empezo

 **de pronto aparece un sujeto que vestia de un gi naranja y con el simbolo de la tortuga su nombre era goku**

 **goku:** alejense de ese niño

 **aldeano 2:** quitate o sufriras las concecuencias

 **goku:** huum, ven esteeeeee, naruto no es asi **(recibiendo un asentimiento de naruto)** ven dame la mano

 **jefe anbu:** espera idiota pagaras las cosecuensiaspor intervenir, listos chicos

 **los demas anbus:** hi jefe

 **(todos los anbus empiesan hacer sello** **s** _jutsu de fuego:gran bola de fuego_

 **goku ni se inmuto solo lanzo una pequeñita bola de ki y con eso desico la bola de fuego que venia hacia el y naruto dejando en shock a todos los presentes**

 **goku:** ven rapido dame la mano **(le digo a naruto que sin dudarlo lo hico desapareciendo del lugar dejando aun mas el shock que tenian los aldeanos al ser mas rapido que su preciado 4to hokage)**

 **(legos de donde estaban mas especifico en medio del bosque de la muerte)**

 **naruto:** muchas gracias señor esteeeee

 **goku:** haaa mi nombre es goku, son goku

 **naruto:** o señor goku usted se ve muy fuerte le gustaria entrenarme

 **goku:** claro para eso vine y tambien te queria preguntar si quisieras ser mi hijo yo te adoptaria, se lo que has pasado tu padre y tu madre les ponen mas atencion a tus hermanos

 **naruto:** como lo sabe **(bastante impresionado)**

 **goku:** a pues...

 **jutsu de tiempo: flash back**

 **estaba goku entrenando en el planeta de kaio-sama**

 **kaio-sama:** goku voy a pedirte un favor

 **goku:** que clase de favor

 **kaio-s** **ama:** quiero que entrenes a un jovencito de otra dimencion, el a sufrido mucho por tener a un demonio que el no quiso tener y aparte sus padres no lo quieren, es mas lo odian, siempre lo dejan afuera y no le dan de comer

 **goku:** claro kaio-sama, pero no

zen-chan destruyo los otros universos

 **kaio-sama:** si pero al igual que habian 12 universos tambien ahi mas dimenciones en nosotros estamos en la dimencion 1.0000.49293294

 **goku:** esta bien voy a entrenarlo, pero lo traere a esta dimencion para entrenarlo aqui

 **kaio-sama:** esta bien goku, te transportare a la dimencion 1.0000.49293291, su nombre es naruto tiene el cabello rubio, tiene 5 años, cuando vuelvas vas a sentir mi ki y usas tu teletransportacion, a y otra cosa ellos no utilizan el ki ellos utilizan chakra

 **goku:** esta bien estoy listo, cuando quieras kaio-sama

 **kaio-sama teletransporto a goku y cae en la dimencion de naruto y ve a aldeanos que tienen atrapado a un niño rubio con las mismas caracteristicas que le dijo kaio-sama**

 **fin del flash back**

 **naruto:** genial, pero como haremos para que mi padre asepte que me adoptes y entrenes

 **goku:** creo que tengo un plan **(en eso le empiesa a susurrar el plan)**

 ** _20 minutos mas tarde_**

 **en la mansion namikase - usumaki**

 **todos estaban en una celebrando el cumpleaños de natsumi, naruko y menma**

 **todos:** felicidades!!!

 **minato:** felicidades hijos les traje sus regalos para natsumi y naruko es el nuevo traje de kunoichi que tanto me pedian y para menma una espada esta la usaras hasta que termines tu entrenamiento

 **kushina:** yo les voy a dar esto **(sacando un porta kunais, kunais marca minato, sus mochilas para viajes que siempre pedian y un pergamino que contenia el jutsu de cadenas)**

 **jiraya:** yo les voy a dar el contrato de los sapos

 **tsunade:** y yo el de las babosas

 **(todos en la fiesta empesaron a aplaudir por los regalos pero toda la fiesta queda en silencio cuando se abre la puerta y de esta entra naruto con unos papeles)**

 **naruto:** y mis regalos!!!

 **(nadie contestaba nada)**

 **naruto:** ja lo unico que quiero de regalo es que me firmen aqui

 **(digo apuntando las hojas paso con minato y se las firmo sin leer igual que kushina,tsunade y jiraya)**

bien eso es todo me retiro padre, madre

 ** _(ya afuera naruto estaba apunto de ir con goku cuando alguien lo llama)_**

 **hinata:** naruto-kun

 **naruto:** mande hinata-chan

 **hinata:** ten es tu regalo de cumpleaños **(dijo dandole un pergamino)** felicidades naruto-kun

 **naruto estaba muy sorprendido de que hinata le aya dado un regalo de cumpleaños**

 **naruto:** hinata-chan gracias **(dijo con algunas lagrimas aplico chakra y de el pergamino salio como 100 tasones super grandes que a naruto le facinaba,un porta kunias,kunais,estrellas ninja (jejeej no me acuerdo como se escribia),donde las guardan (XD), una espada de madera (hinata le explico que era para que entrene despues le daba la verdadera) y una carta que decia que feliz cumpleaños ahi le declaro su amor)**

 **naruto:** hinata yo tambien te amo **(dijo besandola)** pero tengo que hacer un viaje para entrenar, pero te prometo que llegare antes de la seleccion de equipos y cuando llege seremos novos

 **hinata estaba triste pero se alegro cuando digo que cuando llegara serian novios**

 **hinata:** esta bien te esperare

naruto-kun

 **naruto:** esta bien solo no le digas a nadie que me fui puse una carta en mi cuarto y quiero saber hasta cuanto se dan cuenta que me fui, bueno adios que no se te olvide la promesa **(digo mientras se iba corriendo hacia donde estaba goku)**

 **5 minutos despues**

 **goku:** bien vamonos, dame la mano **(digo mientras ponia sus dedos en su frente, naruto no lo penso 2 veces y agarro la mano y ambos desaparicieron sin dejar rastro)**

 ** _bueno este es mi primer fic asi que si me equivoco por cualquier cosa no es mi culpa_**


End file.
